psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Sibyl System
The Sibyl System is the private organization that creates and manages the Psycho-Pass system and the Dominator guns. They work alongside the government to manage crime in Japan. Sibyl are the founders of the Public Safety Bureau and rule over the Enforcers and the country with an iron fist. The Sibyl System (aka Sibyl) The Sibyl System is a mind hive made up "people" who, like Shogo Makishima, are criminally asymptomatic so that their Psycho-Pass cannot be determined. There are 247 members in total, with 200 of these members working around the clock to scan and determine the Psycho-Pass of everyone in the country. Membership The most important qualifications needed to become a member: #You have to have a personality that doesn't fit in with mankind's conventional standards. #You have to be able to oversee human actions from an outsider's viewpoint without aimlessly empathizing with others or letting your emotions cloud your judgement. #You have to be criminally asymptomatic. Membership is purely up to the officials to decide so even if you don't wish to join, they will force you to do so. You will undergo an operation to remove your brain from your body, then take turns using only Joshu Kasei's body. The brains of the members are unitized so that they can swap bodies easily. They never reveal themselves to public and remain highly confidential. Sibyl's Core The core is located in the deepest sub-basement of the Nona Tower. Sibyl does not rely on computers entirely, as was originally thought for, as Akane learns (along with the viewer), Sibyl is comprised of glass chambers, each housing a member's brain. The members have to discard their original bodies, so that their brains can work in the chambers day in and day out to scan and measure every person's Psycho-Pass in Japan. Job Assigning In addition to just managing crime Sibyl controls who can do what job after graduation. Everyone takes a Sibyl exam that determines what jobs they are eligible for and decides everything from what industry you can work for and what professions you can or can't have from who can go to politics or play in a band. In this way they tighten their control. As has been stated by Rina, there's not really a democracy anymore because Sibyl decides who the elected officials are. Foreign Policy Sibyl has completely closed the border and forbid all outside contact. There is no entering or leaving of Japan because monitoring the psycho pass of everyone coming and going would be too much for the system to handle and if they lock up a foreigner because they have a cloudy psycho pass but had not actually done anything wrong, the captive's native country would get mad. The only thing they have ever done that could even qualify for foreign intervention is when the system first took power and exiled many people; social critics, poiltical groups, students, university teachers, and some farmers. Basically anyone they deemed useless in the new order. Trivia *One possible origin behind the name "Sibyl" are the sibyls of ancient Greek legend, who were believed to be oracular women with prophetic powers.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sibyl *Another possible origin revolves around the "Cumean Sibyl," also from ancient Greek lore. Known as a prophetess who asked for and was granted eternal life by Apollo, her boon becoming her bane when she forgets to ask for eternal youth, as well. Sibyl eventually withers away to be tiny enough to fit in a jar, then hung from a tree where children below taunt her saying, "Sibyl, Sibyl, what do you wish for?" to which she replies, "I wish to die." *This version of Sibyl reinforces Joshu Kasei's declaration of, "I feel like a prophet right out of a myth" in her conversation with Shogo in Episode 17. * It's also possible that the origin of the name "Sibyl" is based off a clinical psychology case study about Sybil, a woman diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder (aka multiple personality), although she was later discovered to be a fraud. References Category:Groups Category:Miscellaneous